100 years later
by elizabeth.petch.79
Summary: Bella, Jess, Mike, Angela and Eric all get changed into vampires by Victoria and Laurent. And 100 years later they decide to go back to Forks to only find familiar faces amongst the wolves and also run into Cullens. What will happen when they meet again? (A/N i know there are loads of these but please give it a try) -first fan fic -
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

It has been 100 years ago since I last saw him. He told me he didn't want me, and left me in the woods all alone. I was like a zombie for weeks. It happened a month after he left. I decided to go to the meadow , but I didn't want to go alone so I took Jess ,Mike ,Eric and Angela with me , as I wanted them to see the most beautiful place I have ever seen. I looked up and saw Victoria and Laurent suddenly appear in front of us.

"Well, well Bella I'm surprised to see you here, without the Cullens, weren't you a pet of theirs?" Laurent said.

"E-Edward, left me, he told me he didn't want me anymore." I whispered.

"Well that changes my plans then. I was going to kill you but as we all know Edward never wanted to change you so I'm going to change you, so you will see how I feel to be alone for the rest of eternity and to see how your precious Cullen will react when he sees you have changed!" shouted Victoria.

"PLEASE, DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS, THEY DID NOTHING TO YOU! I begged. That's when the burning began.

**3 Days later**

**Jess's POV**

What was happening? Why was I burning? It had been burning for 3 days (I guessed) when it finally stopped. I looked up and saw Bella, Angela, Eric and Mike pale and with red eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked, I was shocked by the sound of my voice, it sounded so beautiful. I was really worried when Bella didn't answer, we were all quite for five minutes.

"Vampires" Bella replied.

**Bella's POV**

"Vampires" I replied. I saw that they all suddenly looked scared, but also wanting some answers. I was about to talk when I felt burning in my throat and remembered that we had hunt. But, how? How are we supposed to hunt? I asked myself.

"I'll explain later it's a long story, we need to hunt first." I told them.

"Wait? What? Do you mean hum" Mike said , though I cut him off.

"No I don't think any of us will want to be a monster, well the Cullens , they drank animal blood , in the woods near the mountains ,I remember Edward telling me ."I replied.

"O-ok, lead the way." They all said.

**1 hour later**

It took me an hour, to find the hunting spot the Cullens used. It was full with deer, bear and a few mountain lions. I snuck up behind a deer, and pierced my teeth threw its skin. Jess ,Angela ,Eric and Mike just all looked at me .

"It's not that bad." I stated. Angela looked up at me again then crept up behind a deer and fed , and after about 5 minutes everyone did the same . After we were all full we ran back to the meadow. I knew I owed them some answers.

"Well, the Cullens were vampires. I went to play baseball with them one day, when 3 vampires showed up , they were Victoria, James and Laurent. And James was a tracker and, started tracking me , so Alice and Jasper took me to phoenix to keep me safe. James phoned me and told me he was keeping my mum hostage and wouldn't let her go if I didn't meet up with him in my old ballet studio. "I explained.

"You know when I broke my leg and ended up in hospital?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Well, this is what really happed. So I met James at the ballet studio, and found out my mum wasn't there he just had a recording. Edward found out where I was. James then threw him out of the window and when Edward was recovering James bit me. The rest of the Cullens turned up and took care of James, while Edward didn't want me changed so instead he sucked the venom out of me. So basically Victoria wanted to kill me as Edward killed her mate." I explained, trying not to cry.

"So, what about our families then? " Mike asked.

"Well, it's obvious we can't stay in Forks, so I guess we'll have to fake our deaths and move somewhere else." Angela replied.

"OK, so how are we going to fake our deaths?" Jess asked.

" Well, as our clothes already have blood on , we could rip them up, then go home get changed and put a few school books on their ripped up so , they know it's us and it looks like a bear got us." I suggested.

"Bella that's actually a really good idea, let's say we meet back up in 1 hour?" Angela replied. We all said goodbye and then I ran on home. It only took me 10 minutes to get back this time. When I got back I decided to write Charlie a letter.

**_Dad_**

**_I've gone to the meadow with Jess, Mike, Eric, and Angela to do some homework, be back later, Bella xx_**

At least Charlie will know where to find my stuff now, I thought. It only took 15 minutes to pack a few clothes and a few pictures and money. I then looked at my watch and saw I had forty minutes left, so I decided to go say bye to Jake as he knows about vampires. I ran to jakes house and it only took 10 minutes (with vampire speed of course).I knocked 3 times before Jake answered.

"Hey, Bells" Jake said, as he let me in.

" Hey Jake, I have something to tell you **(A/N there's no point on writing down what happened again but yeah , that what Bella tells him she also tells him about faking their deaths.)** " I explained.

"Oh, Bells I'm going to miss you so much." Jake replied, while hugging me.

"Jake can I ask you one thing? –He nods-Can you look after Charlie for me? "I asked, quietly.

"Yeah, of course Bells". Jake says. I looked at my watch I only had twenty minutes to go.

"Jake, I have to go now, keep in touch ok?" I say nearly crying.

"Bye, Bells" Jakes, says.

"Bye" I say. I ran back to my house, collected my things, got in my truck and drove to the car park next to the trial , then ran to the meadow. When I arrived I saw they were all already there.

"So, where are we going to go then?" Jess asks.

"Can we go to London?" Eric asks, we all nod. Jess and Mike got in Jess's Ford focus and me, Angela and Eric got in my truck. We were leaving Forks, for just 100 years


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

**100 years later**

It had been 100 years since I had been to Forks. We have stayed all over the world; we went to London for five years, then to France for four years, then Italy for 20 years (as we met the Volturi, so we stayed with them as part of the guard) and so on. Until today, we finally decided it was time to go back to our hometown.

"Come on Bella we're leaving!" Jess shouted. She was overly excited to go back to Forks to see how much it has changed.

"Coming , Jess."I replied. I looked all over the house to make sure I haven't left anything behind, then ran down stairs, and got into my baby **(A/N it's a 2013 Volvo C70 Convertible).** Jess and Mike got into her BMW's 2014 6-series and Angela and Eric into his 2012 Hyundai Accent, and then we set of to the airport, (as we were in Cornwall, United Kingdom). We loaded our cars onto the airplane then got our seats for our five hour journey to Seattle airport **(A/N I don't actually know how long it takes, it was just a guess) **

** Five hours later**

The journey felt way longer than five hours, with Jessica and Angela going on about Forks, etc. We arrived at Seattle, and guess what? It was raining (Great).I got my luggage from the pickup area **(A/N sorry if I got it wrong, I have no clue on what's it's called, sorry.) **Then followed Jess and Mike to our new house, as I had no clue where it was or what it even looked like. It took us half an hour to get to our new house (Vampire speed). I didn't look around me as it would bring up too many memories from the past. When I finally stopped I looked to see our new house and saw it was the Cullens old house. I can't blame Jess, I said to myself she didn't know. Jess saw I wasn't happy and ran over to me.

"Bella, are you ok?" Jess asked worried looked up at her, to thinking what to say.

"Uhh, yeah I'm ok Jess, I'm going to go chose my bedroom". I said, and then ran into the house. I froze in the sitting room.

**-Flash back (A/N this Flash back is from New Moon)-**

I took the little package, rolling my eyes at Edward while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape.

"Shoot", I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

It all happened very quickly then.

"No!" Edward roared.

He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates. I landed in the mess of shattered crystal.

Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide. There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in Jasper's chest. Jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edward's face. Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steel grip, but Jasper struggled on, his wild, empty eyes focused only on me.

**-End of flash back-**

I looked around; this room looked so empty without the sofa, the massive TV and of course his piano. I couldn't stand to be on this room any longer, so I made my way up the stairs to choose my room. I ended up going in every single room, Carlisle's office, Esme and Carlisle's room, Alice and Jasper's room. Alice's closet - I was shocked on how big that room was- Rosalie and Emmet's room and of course Edward's room.

It was still the same colour white walls and carpet but empty. I decided if this is the closest I will get to him then this will be my room for the next how many years we decide to stay here. I ran down stairs to the delivery truck (**A/N know I didn't mention it earlier that's because it arrived while Bella was in the house)** and collected my bookcase , ran it up stairs and put it in the same place Edward's was, then did the same with the rest of my stuff. It only took an hour. I decided to go down stairs as I thought the others would be looking for me.

"Hey Bella, me and Angela are going to go get some paint, have you thought of a colour you would like?" Jess asked when she saw me.

"Nah, I like my colour .But can I furnish the sitting room and the other rooms which aren't bed rooms please?" I asked quickly, before I knew what I actually said.

"Ok, Bells I'll show you which rooms we all picked out." She said, beckoning me to come. I followed, it turned out Jess, and Mike chose Alice and Jasper's room and Angela and Eric and chosen Rosalie and Emmett's room, which meant I had Carlisle's study, Esme and Carlisle's room and Alice's closet to work with.

"Hey Jess, would you guys mind if I started furnishing the spare rooms?" she nodded. So I ran to the delivery truck and found my grand piano, and carried it to the sitting room. And I placed it exactly where Edward's piano was, and did the same for the rest of our stuff. Jess and Angela came back after one hour of shopping for their rooms and decided we should go hunting, before school tomorrow. I ran upstairs and got dressed into a black leather jacket, a black tank top and black leggings. (Black because it's easier to wash out the stains) and met up with the others at the front door.

"Let's hope the hunting range is still as good as it used to be." Mike said, as we set off. It only took us around thirty minutes to find the area where we used to hunt and luckily it was as good as before. I fed off of 1 mountain lion and 4 deer. I nearly caught another deer but there was some people shouting in the woods, prober- ally lost I thought to myself. The shouting was getting closer and I started to recognise some of the voices, no, don't be stupid Bella of course you don't recognise any voices everyone you knew would be dead by now I said to myself. I heard sudden movement from behind me and looked round.

"What are you doing on our land, bloodsuckers?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

"What are you doing on our land, bloodsuckers?" Sam growled. When I saw him I went into shock, I thought even though they were werewolves **(A/N I know I didn't mention it but Bella knew about Jake and the others being werewolves.) **I didn't think **that** they could live forever.

"Hello, earth to Bella." Jess said while waving in front of me. I just stared at her and eventually a couple minutes later I came back to reality. I saw Mike and Eric trying to talk with Sam and the others with no luck. I decided I should at least go over and help as I knew them. When I had reached Mike I saw that Sam was staring at me.

"Sam." I started. " It's me , Bella Swan daughter of Charlie Swan, please we haven't done anything wrong we haven't seen the Cu-Cullens in a 100 years and also we only hunt animals, and is Jacob ok?" I whispered the last part.

"JACOB." Sam shouted. A few seconds later I looked up and saw the same Jacob I knew when I was human. I didn't have time to think anything else as before I knew it I felt his warm arms were around me, although he smelled like dog a didn't care I hadn't seen Jacob for a 100 years and just because I didn't like how he smelled it wasn't going to stop me. He hugged me for around tin minutes, then slowly let go and ran up to Sam.

"SAM, PLEASE CAN WE MAKE A NEW TREATY FOR BELLA AND HER FRIEND'S, THEY AREN'T THE CULLENS AND HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG, PLEASE SAM!" Jacob begged. Sam nodded.

"Thanks Sam, I think we should introduce each other, okay guys this is Jess and Angela, I said pointing them out, and Mike and Eric, my best friends when we were human and now."

"Guys, this is Sam Uley the Alpha of the pack, Paul, Jared, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater, Collin, Brady, Leah Black **(A/N Jake and Leah become good friends and get married as neither of them finds their imprints.) **Bella and Harry Black, Sam Uley Jr and I'm Jacob Black another one of Bella's best friends." Jacob explained, smiling at me when he said his daughters' name. I looked at Jacob and saw he was waving for me to come over. I walked over at human speed as I didn't want to scare anyone.

"Hey Bells, I want to properly introduce you to my family, this is my wife Leah Harry Clearwaters daughter, my son Harry, Billy Black who we named him after his granddads and this is my daughter, Bella Sue Black, who we named after you and Sue Clearwater." Jacob said pointing to an eighteen year old girl with shiny black hair just below her shoulders, copper skin, and brown eyes.

"I'm glad I was named after you because you are really pretty and you are cooler than what Daddy said." Bella Jr said while blushing. I smiled and walked up to hug her. Surprisingly she hugged me back, not pulling back to mention my heat or smell.

"You really think I'm prettier than you? Have you looked in the mirror lately? I asked, smiling.

"I'm definitely sure I've looked in the mirror, but have you?" She said while staring at me. "Daddy said you are really fast, can I race you?" She asked, smiling.

"Ok you're on; let's say we race to that big tree over there and back." I said while pointing at a massive tree about 500 metres away.

"Ok, let's go on 3. 1… 2… 3…!" Bella Jr shouted. We both took off at the same but by the time I was at the tree she was already halfway back. By the time I ran back (at human speed) she had been back for already 30 seconds.

"I thought, you were really fast." She said laughing

"You must have stolen my speed." I said pretending to be upset, but we both just ended up laughing. Jess and Angela heard us laughing and came to see what we were laughing about. I looked up at Jake and saw he wanted to talk to me in private, so I followed him. I hoped it wasn't something bad, but then I saw Jake smiling.

"Bella, I wanted to ask you something, would you like to be one of the God parents to my children?" He asked cheerfully. I froze. He wanted me? I was shocked I didn't know what to say.

"OMGIwouldlovetobeoneoftheGodparents,toyourchildren,theyareamazing,thankyouJake!" (OMG I would love to be one of the God parents, to your children, they are amazing, thank you Jake!) I squealed quickly, then ran up and hugged him. Jake smiled while he was hugging me.

"That's great Bells! By the way Bella loves shopping, and Harry loves video games so I'd suggest you do something like that with them to get to know them more. "Jake replied. I Nodded.

"I reckon we should go back and tell the kids they will be wondering where we are." Jake suggested. We walked back to the others.

"Guys, can I have your attention please. I was just asking Bells to be one of Harry and Bella's God parents, and she accepted!" exclaimed Jake. I heard lots of squeals then two pairs of arms around me. I saw it was Harry and Bells, I then remember what Jake had said.

"Hey, Bells how about we go shopping in an hour, if that's ok we you and your parents?" I asked.

"OMG OMG yes, yes, yes we have to go shopping! PLEASE MUM, DAD!" Bella Jr screamed. Jake and Leah smiled and nodded

"How about you two go shopping now?" Leah suggested. I was suddenly being dragged away by Bella.

"Where's your car, Aunt Bella?" Bella Jr asked (Well more likely screamed, she reminded me so much of Alice.) I smiled when she called me Aunt, this kid would be the most spoiled kid ever, I thought.

"In there". I said pointing at my garage. I unlocked the garage then walked over to my Volvo.

"OMG, Aunt Bella your car is SOOOO cool!" Bella Jr exclaimed, while getting into the passenger seat. I smiled and started up the car, and pressed my foot on the gas pedal. It only took half an hour (vampire speed) to get to Seattle. We parked in front of the biggest mall as I decided I was going to buy lots of clothes for Bella. We went in superdry, then top shop, Primark and now were in New Look.

"Aunt Bella, can I have this." Bella begged, showing me a magenta tank top. I nodded then went to pay for it. While I was paying I heard a familiar voice in the background.

"OMG I should so get this top it looks so good on me, and this skirt and this jacket. And OMG Rose that dress looks amazing on you!" I froze; I didn't know what to do.

"Aunt Bella, are you ok?!" Bella screamed. I didn't know what to do or say. I just nodded no, and soon realised the whole shop was staring at me. I heard a sudden gasp and felt two pairs of arms around me.

"OMGOMGBELLA! ISTHATYOUIVEMISSEDYOUSOOOMUCHEDWARDMADEUSALLLEAVEWEDIDN'TWANTTO! WE'VEJUSTMISSEDYOUSOOMUCH!" **(OMG OMG BELLA! IS THAT YOU, I'VE MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH EDWARD MADE US ALL LEAVE WE DIDN'T WANT TO! WE'VE JUST MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!)** Rosalie and Alice screamed.

"Aunt Bella, who are they?" Bella Jr asked.

"This is Rosalie and Alice my friends, and Rosalie, Alice, Rosalie this is Bella my amazing God daughter." I explained. Alice and Rosalie looked like they were going to burst.

"Bella, you has to come to our house to see everyone!" they both demanded.

"OK, but I need to get Bella home first and I need to go pick up Mike, Jess, Angela and Eric, if you want you can ride with us? I said. Both Alice and Rosalie nodded, and followed me and Bella to my car.

"Oh great, not another Volvo. " Rosalie murmured. When, she saw my car. I ignored her and got in. I asked Bella where, she lived and she directed me to her house. I carried 3 bags of clothes into the house.

"Jake, Leah we're back. I just remembered that I have school tomorrow so I have to get going, how about we meet up at the weekend?" I said. Jake and Leah both nodded and waved goodbye. I waved goodbye and got back into my car. And started driving towards my house. Rosalie looked at me strangely.

"Bella, where exactly are we going?" She asked, recognising the way.

"My house." I replied. Looking at their faces when I drove up the drive way.

"You live here?" Rosalie asked, lost for words.

"Yeah Jess, well she sort of brought it without knowing it belonged to you guys, so please don't tell her ."I replied. They both nodded, as we walked into the house.

"JESS, MIKE, ANGELA, ERIC I FOUND SOME OLD FRIENDS IN THE MALL."I shouted up the stairs, in less the five seconds they were all down stairs.

"OMG, I'VE MISSED YOU TWO SO MUCH!" Jess and Angela screamed at the same time (by I mean screamed, I mean literally screamed so loud I had to put my fingers in my ears.) As they both ran up to Alice and Rosalie and hugged them.

"Come on we'll give you a tour of the house." I said, leading them upstairs.

"This is Jess and Mike's room, Eric and Angela's room, the study and our closet. " I said, though we stopped at the closet as Alice was going crazy about how my style had gotten better. We made our way to the last floor.

"And yeah, this is my room." I whispered, as I opened the door.

"Wow, this looks exactly like Edwards room." Alice exclaimed. I shot her a look and then she shut up, I saw that the others were just confused.

"How about we go to Alice and Rosalie's house now?" I asked trying to change to subject, they all nodded so we made our way towards the garage. Jess, Angela, Mike and Eric all went in Jess's car when I, Rosalie and Alice went in my Volvo.

"How about I drive" asked Rosalie nodded and got into the back with Alice. The whole way Alice was going on about how we were going to go shopping on Saturday, how their house looked, and how miserable everyone had been since they left. It only took 5 minutes to get from mine to their house as they also lived in the forest. When Rosalie stopped the car, I saw that their house look exactly like their old house but a little bit bigger. I was nervous; I was seeing my family again after 100 years. We all followed Rosalie and Alice to the front door and waited outside.

"Guys, me and Rosalie found old friends at the mall!" Alice shouted. I then heard a lot of footsteps lead into the front room. Alice then opened the door and I walked in. I saw Emmett's face light up.

"MY LITTLE SIS IS BACK!" Emmett shouted loudly as he grabbed me into one of his bear hugs. He let go of me after five minutes, then Esme and Carlisle came up and hugged me.

"My daughter is back, I missed you Bella" Esme sobbed.

"I missed you too Mum and Dad." I Replied. Jasper then came up and hugged me though it wasn't very long I was still shocked.

"Hey guys, I'm not sure if you will remember my friends, but this is Jess, Angela, Mike, and Eric." I said pointing each one out.

"It's nice to finally meet you; Alice and Edward have told us a lot about you guys." Esme said as she hugged each one of them. Carlisle saw that I looked up when Edward's name was mentioned.

"He's gone hunting." He replied knowing what I meant, I nodded. I suddenly looked at my watch and it said 4:00 am.

"Esme, it's four am I really need to go and get ready for school today if it's okay we'll come round again tomorrow?" I asked.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Bella, have a great day at school." Esme said softly. We all said goodbye then drove back to our house. Today I would finally see Edward again after 100 years of waiting.


End file.
